


the clock that ticks away for eternity.

by Anonymous



Category: drama cd - Fandom, torikago no toraware hime, torikago no toraware hime ~ shirokishi no shou, 鳥篭ノ囚ワレ姫～白騎士ノ章
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the princess hailing from the Holy Kingdom of Luxuara, and was engaged to the Crown Prince of Soldrifa Empire -- an empire she had never known. Lily Luxuara thought she couldn't fall in love with a man she never knew of, but the brilliant blue eyed Crown Prince proved otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the clock that ticks away for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work here. And I don't know why I chose this fandom as to write the story but probably that's because I'm helplessly biased against Vincent and Kakki it's not even funny.
> 
>   
> ****  
> _鳥篭ノ囚ワレ姫～白騎士ノ章 (c) TEAM-E, 2013_  
>  Character: Vincent William Soldrifa (CV: Kakihara Tetsuya)  
>  
> 
> This is a non-profit work. 
> 
>  

She felt the Crown Prince claimed her lips with one soft kiss; she was now officially a member of the Soldrifa Royal Family. Her eardrums caught the voice of the people cheering her husband, as the Crown Prince pulled himself away from his bride, his brilliant blue eyes were gentle and shone with sincerity – the same eyes Lily remembered from her white knight, William. As Vincent William Soldrifa – her husband, the next Emperor faced his people; once again a gentle smile graced his lips. She could hear the women screamed the name of their Crown Prince, as the males cheered for the heir to the throne as well.

He turned to the golden brown haired princess; his white coat swept the floor as his lips parted to speak.

“I love you.”

Lily could feel warm, colorless liquid began to encase her aqua eyes. As her tears then started to roll down her cheeks, Vincent chuckled softly and the princess could feel his thumb brushed away her tears. “Why are you crying, Princess?” he asked softly, “It’s supposed to be our happy day. Please don’t cry.” Lily was quiet for a few seconds, trying to get a grip of her emotions but failed miserably – proven by more tears that flowed down like stream. “I…I don’t know,” she whispered between her tears, “It’s…unbelievable. It feels like I’m still stepping on clouds…” The golden haired prince sighed as he smiled, and he pulled the woman into his arms. 

“But it’s real, isn’t it?” he spoke quietly. “Yes,” the woman couldn’t manage any more answer as she then wept in Vincent’s arms, yet this time it was tears of happiness. Long gone the doubt she felt that heaved her heart about this marriage, or the shadows looming in her heart when she realized that she loved her knight, not the Crown Prince. She was glad – more than glad that her love was not misplaced. The red threads of fate were entangling the two within their tight knots, and wouldn’t them escape. Lily Luxuara wasn’t the one who believed so easily in fate, but meeting with this man…She started to believe that there were indeed the sisters of fate that guided the thread through the hearts of people, and two people were connected by each other.

The Crown Prince then gently wrapped his wife in his arms, feeling her soft body. Vincent thought quietly, her body was so warm. He didn’t even know since when did he hold these dearest feelings to a woman that was still shrouded in mystery. He agreed to this marriage because this was a beneficial political alliance between the two kingdoms, but slowly yet surely, the feelings bloomed within himself that he couldn’t wait for the day when she would arrive in the empire, and disguised himself in white knight armor. The day he set his foot in the Cathedral of the Holy Kingdom, seeing his bride-to-be prayed, softly reciting the ancient prayers…Vincent knew the woman to spend the rest of his life with, was not an ordinary princess.

The first time his lips brushed with hers, the prince couldn’t forget how sweet her lips tasted. Her lips were like honey, so soft and sweet. But at that time, he was no more than her attendant, and he couldn’t do anything else except comforting her when she wanted to cry.

_Come to think of it…It was such a déjà vu of the past._

The crying princess in his arms, as he remained quiet and patted her back gently, hugging her warm body as warm tears sprinkled on his chest…That time when he accepted the small stature of the princess in his arms, there were only tears that clearly mirrored her sadness – feeling rejected and unwanted; although with all of his heart, he never intended to hurt her. He simply hushed her…He didn’t want to hear those words yet, or else he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself anymore.   
But now she is his bride. His beloved wife, the one he pledged not to let go of, the one he pledged to love for the rest of his life.  
He is now her husband. A man she promised to protect, to support, as long as the Winged Goddess allowed her to live.

…..::*0*0*0*::…..

Vincent laughed as he saw his wife fell asleep really quickly. She was tired – all of those processions that crowned her as the member of Royal Family, the blessings she received from his father, from the rest of the people…Lily was clearly worn out, as soon as they returned to their room; she crashed on the bed and quickly fell asleep, her breathings were soft and steady. Vincent finished clothing himself with his sleeping clothes as a smile graced his lips with its presence – the princess fell asleep without even changing into her lighter wardrobe, she was still wearing that heavy gown the designer designed for her to wear.

The young man then slipped in the bed next to Lily, as his arms then pulled her closer. Vincent stared intently at the girl, he wouldn’t ever be tired of looking at her sleeping face. “She has such a cute sleeping face…” Vincent whispered to himself, and he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The man had no intention of waking his bride up; he too, was tired from all the affairs they had to go through. Sleeping was a form of refreshment the young prince had always welcomed, but ever since their marriage a week ago, Vincent became so used to sleeping next to Lily, that he couldn’t sleep well without her beside him.

_Perhaps I was really attached to my bride._

His eyes trailed lower before he closed the distance between their lips and kissed her softly, “Good night, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> .....I don't really think I can finish writing this. That was fun to start with and I can't stop oTL.


End file.
